


Cheeky comments and Bruised knees

by eriksensational



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheeky Chris, M/M, smirky coco, this was a simple idea and it wrote itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: Erik wanting to take a free kick and Chris following up with "If you score I'll suck you off," so there was no way Erik could afford to miss.





	Cheeky comments and Bruised knees

**Erik's POV**

There was nothing more infuriating than a match with plenty of opportunities yet it still being goalless. The first half was almost painfully unbearable, the majority of their shots were straight at the opposition's goalkeeper but the other chances forced acrobatic and expert saves from him. The best chances came from two free kick opportunities just outside the box. Christian took both; one which the keeper saved and the other that agonisingly hit the crossbar.  
  
At half-time, in the dressing room, the mood was mixed. However, Erik was more focused on drinking and watching Chris chat with Harry and Kieran. He could only assume it was to do with set pieces which made him knit his eyebrows together. Not bothering to inject the conversation he kept his seat next to Juan but couldn't stop his eyes occasionally flickering over to the group. When they filtered out into the tunnel for the second half Erik made sure to pat Chris lightly on the shoulder, the other sending him a small smile before jogging out onto the pitch.

The second half was shaky at first but after about 10 minutes of squandering their passes, they were able to maintain possession. There was a lack of runs forward, with no one wanting to take initiative. However, that changed when Son began to sprint with the ball down the wing and cut inside to dodge past the defenders. Erik ran up in support but the attack was short lived when a defender went in for a firm tackle stopping the movement. It did work in their favour as the ref gave a free kick in a very opportune position, players already moving inside the box. Erik made his way over to where Chris and Kieran were stood talking. He made it over once the shorter male had already left, and he threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled the blond closer to him.

"Be a good boy, let me take the free kick," Coco muttered, his gloved hand obstructing his mouth but his words were loud enough for the blond to hear. Bright blue eyes met his with a mischevious glint behind them and Christian was sporting a slight smirk at the corner of his lips.

"If you score I'll suck you off," Chris added whilst also speaking through his fingers, the response catching him off guard. Erik raised his eyebrows at him but with confidence now accelerating through his veins he took the ball from Chris' grasp, sending him a sly wink as he did so. The other jogged away to provide a short pass option, however, Erik only had the goal as his target. Positioning the ball how he wanted it he took a couple of strides back, hands on his hips as he waited for the ref to sort out some pushing in the penalty box. He caught eye contact with Christian and sent him a light smirk before taking a deep breath when the referee blew his whistle. Erik struck the ball hard, curling it so it was heading towards the top right-hand corner of the goal. The wall jumped but couldn't make contact or obstruct the shot. Fortunately, the ball continued to dip with it effortlessly glancing just under the crossbar and past the outstretched gloved hand of the keeper. As soon as the net bulged the crowd erupted into a series of cheers and Erik began to sprint over to the corner flag to celebrate. He was quickly joined by his teammates, completely surrounded in a group hug with smiles plastered on everyone's faces. Whilst in the huddle Erik was able to pull Christian into his side, their heads resting lightly against each other. He used a gloved hand to ruffle the blond's hair and raised his eyebrows at him, the other smiled lightly as the hand ran down to his nape. Erik smirked at the small response and patted Chris' lower back as they headed back into position, he was now buzzing for the game to be over.  
  
The remainder of the second half was fairly lacklustre, and they managed to hold possession well. Therefore, the opposition had a reduced chance of getting back into the game. Fortunately for them, the game ended 1-0, the referee's whistle eliciting sighs of relief and joyous cheers from inside the stadium. Erik stayed on the pitch to shake hands with other players before catching up to Christian just as he was heading to the tunnel. The blond welcomed him into a hug, arms tightly wrapping around one another. There was a soft whisper of 'well played' by his ear but Erik was more focused on other thoughts racing through his head. Pulling away from the embrace, he swung an arm around Chris' waist to keep him close as they walked towards the dressing room.  
  
"Wait," Erik muttered closely to Chris' ear as they entered the room, and everyone else was already getting changed or showered. The blond cocked an eyebrow but nodded regardless of his minor confusion, leaving his side to head over to his bags. Erik did the same, striding over to his belongings which were beside Paulo. In order to blend in, he began by slowly unlacing his boots and putting them away before engaging in chatter with the fellow Argentine. Talking to Paulo acted as a distraction for him, only managing to take off his shirt during their conversation whereas the other was nearly fully changed. Erik glanced over in Christian's direction, the blond was rummaging around in his bag. He was no longer wearing his shirt either and instead had his tight white undershirt clinging to his frame as his shorts hung low on his hips.    
  
He watched and waited for their teammates to flow out of the room one by one, saying goodbyes when necessary. Once everyone had left Erik swiftly made his way over to Christian who now had to seem to have clocked on why he asked him to wait. A faint mutter of 'here' passed the blond's lips as his blue eyes raked over him.  
  
"You never said where; you only said that you would do it. So I'm waiting baby," Erik stated with a large smirk and watched as a rosy colour dusted itself high on Chris' cheeks. Just before the blond went to move Erik grabbed his wrist to pull him into a quick, messy kiss eliciting a gasp from him at the sudden action. As they pulled away, he made sure to nibble lightly at the other's lip, his arousal growing at the small whine that was emitted. He watched as Christian took a hesitant glance over to the dressing room door before meeting his eyes and sinking to his knees slowly. The blond looked up at him with a light smile dancing on his lips as he moved his hands to grip the waistband of his shorts.    
  
"So pretty," Erik whispered, his hands coming to rest on Chris' face with his thumb grazing over the other's lips gently and then working their way into the blond locks. The other dragged his shorts down over his thighs, the heavy eye contact never breaking which made him internally groan at the sight. Christian lightly trailed his fingertips up his thighs and followed them with a path of kisses, stopping just by the edge of the boxers. The teasing made Erik groan and he tugged the other's hair to urge him to hurry up. Chris gasped at his hair being pulled and promptly placed a few soft kisses across the prominent bulge in Erik's boxers. Another sharp tug of the blond's hair was all that was needed to get him to move his attention to removing his boxers. Chris slowly pulled the fabric down, licking his lips and smiling cheekily up at him as he did so.    
  
"Come on, be a good boy," Erik groaned, watching intently as Christian rested his hands on his thighs to lean in and press light kisses along his cock. When Chris began to lick down his length with clouded blue eyes and blond eyelashes fluttering up at him, Erik couldn't help but tip his head back. A moan tumbling out of his mouth as his eyes briefly flickered shut before coming back to meet the others. Still sporting a sly smile, Christian's warm mouth enveloped the head of his cock causing him to groan loudly and pull roughly at the blond's hair. The tug elicited a soft moan from the other, the vibrations sending pleasure pulsing through him. Chris used a hand to stroke the rest of his erection whilst his mouth was focused on teasing Erik. The kitten licks and soft sucks causing his mind to blur and fog at the pleasure and lack of relief he was getting.  
  
When Christian finally took him fully in his mouth Erik couldn't prevent the series of curses and moans that spilt past his lips. He let the blond set his own pace at first, too entranced by the heat around him and the tongue tracing patterns along his erection. He used his hands to help Chris bob his head and as soon as he hollowed his cheeks Erik's hands fisted at the other's hair. Blue eyes stared up him as he began to suck deeper and Christian whimpered softly when he began to whisper words of encouragement.  
  
"Wish you could see yourself. You look so gorgeous like this." Erik groaned, carding his fingers through Chris' hair. The blond hummed in response and his hips involuntarily stuttered forward at the feeling. Christian gasped and pulled back lightly, but Erik's hands prevented him from pulling away completely. Slowly, he began to rock his hips forward. He allowed the other to adjust but swiftly set his own fast rhythm with Chris' fingers burning bruises into the skin of his thighs. The noises he was making around his cock caused his arousal to grow, and he could feel his body become hotter with each movement. Erik muttered praise, curses and Chris' name as his impending orgasm grew nearer. The overwhelming sensations from the blond's mouth mixed with the criminal sight of him on his knees made his thrusts become irregular. Obscene sounds filled the room as Erik tried to quicken his thrusts to seek more pleasure, his breathing now deep and heavy as his desire reached its peak.    
  
"Close," He whispered, maintaining lustful eye contact with Christian as he continued to use his mouth. The other's tongue continued to tease and swirl around him, making him screw his eyes shut firmly. Chris started to move in sync with Erik's hips and the wet heat of his mouth became almost unbearable, his cock twitching at the lavish feeling. Clutching the back of the blond's head tightly he felt his body tense. He moaned loudly as he spilt into the other's mouth making him moan in delight too. The added stimulation made his hips jerk deeper into his mouth and caused Chris to let out a muffled, choked moan.  
  
Erik watched Chris' adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, pulling his mouth away after he did so. The blond's hair was messed up, with a light flush dancing across his skin. And to make it even more sinful, he had some cum dribbling past his swollen lips. Keeping one hand in his hair Erik used the other to swipe across Christian's bottom lip with his thumb. After that, he then pushed it into his mouth for him to suck clean. A light smirk lined itself at the corner of his mouth and when the other let his digit fall from his mouth he helped him up to his feet. Quickly pulling up his boxers and shorts, he smiled softly at Chris who looked a little blissed out and his shorts were clearly restricting him. Erik roughly grabbed his waist to pull him closer, biting his neck and ear whilst his hands roamed across the front of the obstructing fabric.  
  
"How about we get home and I sort you out baby?" Erik proposed, murmuring it close to Chris' ear and the idea made him nod eagerly. With a light chuckle, they parted in order to quickly put on their trainers and jackets before gathering their bags. The pair leaving the dressing room in a hurry and hand in hand, both of them buzzing with anticipation.


End file.
